One Direction Scenarios
by 6274122656
Summary: 100% original scenarios as if you were dating one of the boys from One Direction! (Scenarios short stories about a particular situation)


He Visits You While You're in The Hospital

Liam: It was winter break, but due to your horrid ice skating skills you were unfortunately spending your winter break in the hospital with a broken leg. "(Y/N) you have a visitor!" The nurse chirped in excitement. Why was she so excited? It wasn't her visitor. Interrupting your thoughts, a familiar figure walked in, but due to the massive amount flowers and random items stacked up all you could see was their baggy khakis and waist. Clumsily, the taller being groaned as he dropped his belongings. "LIAM!" you shout excitedly. "(Y/N)! What did you do to your leg? Since your friend called I've been worried sick!" forgetting about the mess he sat on the edge of your bed. "Well?" he asked. You sigh and explain how your cocky behavior on ice. He chuckles and pushes a strand of hair out of your face. His face lights up as he kneels down to the pile on the floor. He picks up the roses and sets them on the side table and then holds up Toy Story. You giggle as he pads over to the TV. "I do have extra time before I have to go back to the studio, figured we could watch a movie." On the way back to the hospital bed he searches through the load and pulls out a box of chocolates, "Miss. (Y/N) would you care for a chocolate?" he asks. "Why, of course. What a gentleman you are!" You swoon.

Zayn: You sigh as you flip through the TV channels, wanting to go home. After your hip surgery they insisted you stay two days longer in order to ensure your health. "How's the hip?" Zayn questioned as he came strolling in the hospital room. "Perfectly fine! Are you here to liberate me?" you ask in high hopes. "Not exactly," he admits. "Just visiting, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't see my girl on our Anniversary?" Zayn jokes. "It's already March 13? Where did the time go?" you wonder. Zayn plops down next to you, planting a kiss on your forehead. "One whole year." Zayn whispers in your ear. "I know. I think I deserve an award for dealing with you for a year." you say teasingly. You shrieked as Zayn started jabbing at your stomach and tickling you. "Oh really (Y/N)?" You giggle until he mysteriously stops. You curiously sit straight up wondering why, "Babe? Earth to Zayn?" you repeat waving your hand in front of his face. "Oh sorry," he stutters. He turns toward you and looks you straight in the eyes, "(Y/N), I was just thinking this has been the best year of my life. I love you." You lean in and peck him on the lips, "Love you too Zaynie."

Niall: Niall halfway sat/ halfway stood against the side table eating your cookies and listening contently while you complained about the nurses. "And I swear they couldn't be any more self-centered!" you started, "I mean nurses are supposed to care for others, if you don't care don't be a nurse!" Niall nodded pretending to understand you anger "I think you just need some fresh air." Niall suggested in between bites. "What I need is better staff." You insist. Niall chuckled. "The nurses aren't the ones who got food poisoning." You groaned, "Well it's not like I chose to get it!" You hissed. You couldn't believe your own boyfriend was defending the nurses. "You wouldn't have got it at Nando's!" Niall added. "Visiting hours are over sir." The nurse nagged. Niall sighed, leaning in and kissing you on the cheek. "I just can't get a break today can I?" you mumble. "No you can't." Niall spoke through his thick accent, "I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up. Don't cause too much trouble okay?" "No promises. Oh and Nialler?" he stops and turns around, "I love you." Niall smiles, "Love you too (Y/N)." Winking as he slipped out the door.

Louis: Louis played with your hair as you nervously waited for your results. Your eyes were sore from bawling your eyes out. You whimpered as you heard a door down the hall slam. Louis wrapped his arms around you pulling you closer. "No matter what (Y/N) you will always have me." He whispered pecking your forehead. "Thanks Lou." Was all you could manage without breaking out into tears. But then again who wouldn't be nervous waiting to see if they had Cardiovascular disease. Louis lifted your chin and whipped away your tear with his thumb. The door creaked open and the doctor stepped in. You could feel your heart beating faster; you were silently praying he would leave. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Louis bite his bottom lip and a salty tear roll down his cheek. "Miss. (Y/N) I am happy to tell you your results tested negative for Cardiovascular disease. " The doctor continued "You are able to check out at any time." Right after the doctor left Louis picked you up swinging you over his shoulder. "You had me so worried (Y/N)!" Louis set you back down. His soft lips met yours. As he pulled away he smiled, "Thank God you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't." Louis admitted. You wrapped your arms around his neck. "I'm not going anywhere Lou."

Harry:

You groan in protest as Harry draws back the curtains. You curse under your breath causing Harry to chuckle. "Do you mind?" You snort. "Not at all love." Harry quietly laughs at his own come back and rests his hand on your forehead. "I'm really sorry." he whispers choking back tears. "Harry when are you going to let it go?" You sigh, Harry blamed your broken collar bone on himself. "If I focused on the road maybe he wouldn't have rear ended us or I could have seen a sign-" "Harry,' you cut him off "That is ridiculous, how are you suppose to stop someone from rear ending you. You did nothing!" No matter how many time you assured your boyfriend he was still insecure on the subject. He sighed and interlaced his fingers with yours. "I'm sorry." he mumbles. "Harry its fine, I'm leaving tomorrow remember?" you remind him. "Yeah but you'll have a sling." Harry ran his fingers through his curls nervously. You sigh, "Harry I don't blame you." "I know," he smiles pressing his lips to yours.


End file.
